His therapist
by Channmi
Summary: He was know as El Cazador, a man who killed without mercy and who showed only his dark side to anyone he meets. That is until he met his new therapist Haruno Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

_**HIS THERAPIST ...**_

 _ **CHAPTER ONE:HIS THERAPIST.**_

The metal sound of a cell cage rang through the hall.

A shadow emitted out of the darkness and he raised his head up to reveal his bloody red eyes.

An officer stood in front of him tapping his feet impatiently.

"Get up" He ordered.

The shadow did as he was told and stood up.

The sounds of chains rubbing against the group could be heard as he walked out of the cell.

He stood midway and stared into the officers eyes.

His face broke into a cocky smirk "Is it today?"

"Yes"

He nodded. "Let's go"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

Haruno Sakura sat in her office chair tapping her pen on her table.

Her hands were shaking as she stared at the notepad in front of her.

A single detail rested on it and only that detail was enough to give her an heart attack.

 **'Patient 567:Uchiha Sasuke'**

She would be lying if she said she wasn't the least scared.

She was petrified!

Of all people she had to do therapy with,it had to be him.

He goes by the name 'El Cazador'.

He was also known for his notorious ways.

A man who killed without mercy.

She had heard many things about him and all the crimes he had committed before he was finally arrested .

She sighed taking a deep breath as she rubbed her hands through her pink hair.

A knock sounded on the door and an officer walked in.

"Miss Haruno, he's here"

She straightened "Yes, please bring him in"

The officer nodded and gave way for the prisoner to walk in.

The moment the man walked in, she felt the room suddenly change in atmosphere.

He was able to emit such a dark aura just by standing close to her.

He was mysterious and handsome, Sakura would give him that.

His orange jumpsuit and white inner was so clean, it was he never even spent a day in jail.

His hair was perfectly groomed. He didn't even look like someone who had spent three months in jail.

His eyes were dark...so dark it was like they held no life in them.

Sakura also noted the thick metal handcuffs around his wrists.

"Sasuke" the man said firmly "This is Miss Haruno Sakura, your new therapist. Be nice to her and please don't frighten her like you did the others"

Sasuke smirked sending his gaze to Sakura "I promise to be of good behavior"

"Whatever " The officer scoffed before giving Sakura a curt nod and walking out.

Sakura watched as the officer walked out and then watched Sasuke.

He sent a cocky grin to her and took a sit on the leather chair opposite Sakura's.

"Well,hello Miss therapist"

"Hello to you to" Sakura said trying to keep a professional attitude.

But deep down she was dying inside.

She half expected him to lunge for her and then kill her, but instead he sat down looking at her office with mild eyes.

He looked so innocent that way, like he wasn't even responsible for the death of so many people.

She gulped and shook her head, taking up her notepad.

"So Mr Uchiha-"

"Sasuke" He interrupted "I'd prefer you call me Sasuke"

"Right" She said smiling at him "So Sasuke, tell me about yourself"

"Well for starters, I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I believe you've already heard about me. So there's nothing more to say" He said coldly leaning down on her desk.

"I like to know my patients better, not from what I hear"Sakura said imitating his actions.

Sasuke smirked at her, a smirk that was able to make her legs shake.

She raised herself up and tapped on her notepad.

"So tell me,what's your favorite color? Mine's pink"

"Favorite color uh? Well,I like Red"

Sakura nodded "And why do you like red?"

"Because it's the color of blood and I like seeing blood" He said his dark orbs suddenly brightening.

Sakura kept a cool facade but she knew she was gone deep down inside.

Well,this should be fun.

•••••••••••••••••••••

 **I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter ...I look forward to your comments ^=^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

"So Sasuke, if I may ask...did you enjoy killing people?"

Sakura asked scribbling some notes down her notepad.

They had been in this therapy for thirty minutes and Sakura had five minutes left. She was ready to make the best of that five minutes.

"Because"

"Because, isn't an answer Mr Uchiha" Sakura said and immediately wished she could swallow back those words as Sasuke's dark orbs darkned more.

They stayed like that for sometime before Sasuke's lips curled up "Are you scared?"

"I tend to use the words 'A little scared'.

But this is my job and so I have no time to be scared even if I'm dealing with a killer"

Sasuke chuckled "Fiesty ...I like it"

"You haven't answered my question Mr Uchiha"

"I tend to use the words 'Not willing to' " Sasuke retorted, a cocky smirk appearing on his face.

Sakura was about to talk when a knock sounded at the door.

The officer walked in "Miss Haruno, time is up"

"Yes, of course" Sakura said standing up "Are we meeting again tomorrow?"

The officer walked towards Sasuke and helped in up "Yes, 3PM"

Sakura nodded.

"Let's go Sasuke"

Sasuke looked back from his shoulder as he walked to the door.

He sent a smile to Sakura "I will see you tomorrow then, Princess"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So,how was your little session with Uchiha Sasuke?" Sai asked as he kept his mug of coffee on the table.

It was break time and Sakura decided to spend some time alone in the cafeteria when Sai came along asking her about Sasuke.

She shrugged "He was okay. I mean,I kind of expected to kill me when we were alone. I'm kind of surprised he opened up to me"

"Still, it's better you don't trust him too much. Remember he is the master mind behind many deaths. He might be plotting something" Sai said taking out of his coffee again.

"Sure...oh gotta go.I've got another patient in 5 minutes" She got up from her chair and began walking to her office but stopped and scrowled and Sai when he addressed her with her nickname.

"Yeah,see ya later ugly"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 _ **Sasuke's POV**_

To me life is either black or white.

You either have something or you don't ... You either kill or survive ...that's just how I roll.

But in my case,I prefer to kill...its been my life job since I was fifteen and will forever be my life job.

My eyes narrowed when I saw a rat pass by my cell.

I hate this cell hole...it disgust me!

If I had my chance, i'd burn it down.

Too bad I can't do it while being stuck in it.

My gaze went to the officer standing outside my cell.

"Hey! Donkey!" I yelled out.

The officer sent a deadly gaze with me which I shrugged off.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Call" I simply replied.

"Fine" he said and dangled a set of keys in front of me.

He opened the cell door and I walked out.

His hands grabbed my arm and he pushed me forward.

We got to the cell room and he removed my hand cuffs.

"You've got two minutes and don't you dare try anything stupid"

"Yeah,yeah " I said rolling my eyes.

I pressed down the number I knew off heart and was glad when the person picked up.

"Yeah,who's this?"

"Hey,Dobe"

"Sasuke ...is that you?"

"The one and only"

I could hear shuffling sounds and I knew he was just getting up from bed.

He sighed a little before replying back.

"Dude,what happened? We all thought you were gone ...how could you let the cops get you?" He said then laughed "So unlike you Sasuke ...Obito is a bit upset ya'know"

"Yeah...believe me if I could i'd escape but I can't" I said sending my gaze to the officer who raised a finger up indicating i had only one minute left.

"Anyway, you'll never guess who I saw"

"Who?"Naruto asked.

"You remember the last assignment we had before I got caught?"

"Yeah,the one involving that pink haired doctor...why?"

I chuckled "She's now my new therapist"

"You're kidding"

"I never joke" I said sending a pleading look to the already pissed off officer.

"So what do you plan to do now? will you complete the assignment even in jail?"

"Oh no, I have no intention in killing her now ...I think she's going to be my one way ticket out of here..." I said.

"Yeah Sasuke but-" the line went off.

I looked up to see the cop holding the phone wire in his hands.

His face held a very smug grin that made suddenly want to stab him till his eyes popped out.

"Times up Uchiha"

"I can see that" I said through gritted teeth.

"Come on let's move" he said pushing me forward "I swear I don't know how you were able to get just life imprisonment instead of a death sentence but if I were the judge i'd-''

"Make sure you're six feet underground" I said cutting him off.

A smirk appeared on my face and I could tell I already annoyed him.

"Let's go" He pushed me further.

"Where are we going?"

"Your therapy session is in five ...Miss Haruno is waiting for you"

"Oh really?"

Well this should be fun...

••••••••••••••••••

Thanks a lot yamora love n friendship,moonlightgirl25 and guests for reviewing the first chapter. ...I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

_**HIS THERAPIST...**_

 _ **CHAPTER THREE :HIS THERAPIST.**_

 _ **Sakura's POV.**_

••••••••••••••

I sat down calmly on my chair waiting for my next patient to come.

I didn't need anyone to tell me that what I was doing was dangerous.

I mean come on...spending 30 minutes alone with a man responsible for thousands of death.

A drug dealer,a kidnapper,you name it...he was all of them.

And now look at me acting all calm as if nothing .

But today ...let's see,I'm sure it will be different.

I'm going to crack that puzzle that is Uchiha Sasuke.

Knock knock.

The sudden sound made me yelp a little before I realized it was my door.

So much for being strong.

"Y-yes?"

"Miss Haruno ...Your patient is here" came the muffled voice from behind the door.

"Yes,please come in"

The door opened to reveal Sasuke grinning at the angry officer.

"Go in before I wipe that smile of your face" the man said

Sasuke chuckled a little before he walked into the office.

"Thirty minutes" The officer said and shut the door.

I stood up from my chair and extended a friendly hand to Sasuke.

What I didn't expect was for him to bend down and plant a soft kiss on my hand.

I immediately felt my face flush with hot red.

"Good day princess" he greeted taking a seat.

"Y-yes...good day to you to" I said sitting down.."How was your night?"

"Oh,if you consider sleeping with rats a good night. ...yeah sure my night was blissful"

I gave a small smile and brought out my note pad.

"Today" I began "We will be doing something different Sasuke"

He raised an eyebrow "Oh,and what's that?"

"A theory. But first I'm going to ask you some questions...can I?"

"Fire away"

I took a deep breath and swallowed knowing what I was about to ask was strictly not my business but I had too.

In order to know more about this guy,I needed to dig deeper into his past life.

Maybe from there I could be able to find out why he turned out like this.

"Tell me about your family Mr Uchiha" I said.

Sasuke stopped with the little game he was playing with his hands and sent a dangerous glare my way and I'm sure if looks could kill,i'd be dead already.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked his voice suddenly cold and bitter.

I shrugged "You can call it curiosity"

"Have you ever held the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat' "he asked.

"Yes,I have and I'm willing to take the chances"

He let out a low chuckle and sent his gaze to the window. His dark orbs immediately became lifeless.

His gaze was outside but it was llike he was looking at something else.

When I thought he wasn't ready to say anything, he began.

"My parents were farmers ..I had a poor background .We didn't have that much to eat or drink.

My father who was supposed to be the one to care for us...well he was a bastard, a drunken idiot. Most of the time he would pick fights with my mother and both of them would end up quarreling till the next day.

My older brother was always the one who would comfort her after everything while I stood still like a statue watching everything unfold" He said.

I noticed his knuckles were already in ball form.

He folded his hands so tight, it became white.

I wanted to tell him to stop but he continued.

"Father came home one day and as usual picked a fight with mother.

Itachi wasn't home so I was the only one.

I watched him kick and fight with my mom and then it was the final blow that sent my mother to the ground.

I watched her fall and become lifeless and at that moment do you know what I realized princess?" he asked suddenly directing his gaze to me.

I shook my head "What?"

"That she was dead. That bastard killed my mother and then he tried to run away but lucky for him...he had his own taste of a bitter medicine" Sasuke said "He died that night ...by my hands"

A gasp escaped my throat but I immediately maintained my composure.

To think he had his first kill at such a tender age.

I scribbled down on my note pad "Did you feel anything after that?"

He shook his head ''Nope, I didn't. In fact I realized I wanted more. I left the house that night and then became a lord of my own and I was just twelve years old"

I nodded and scribbled down again.

I dropped my pen and note pad and reached for my drawer bringing out a bunch of keys.

This was a dangerous mission, I knew it.

But it had to be done.

Sasuke may be responsible for so many crimes but I know deep down inside he's just a lost twelve year old kid.

Standing up from my chair,I took cautious steps closer to him.

His eyebrows raised as he sent me a 'What are you doing?' gaze.

I knelt down in front of him and took his hands reaching for the cuffs.

I looked up at him "what is that that people call you Sasuke?"

"El Cazador" he replied.

"And are you willing to live up to that name?"

"I've been doing that for years princess"

I nodded "I'm going to unlock your cuffs and when you have the chance,I want you to kill me"

I didn't give him chance to talk as I immediately unlocked the cuffs making them fall down with a clang sound.

We both stood up at the same time and stared into each others eyes.

Although my mind was yelling at me to run and call security, I stood there patiently waiting for what Sasuke planned to do.

His gaze went from my face to my lips and then to my whole body.

It felt like a situation where a predator watched his prey .

He took a step forward and I unconsciously took a step backwards.

He grinned.

Coward! I yelled to myself.

"Are you scared Miss therapist?"

"N-no" I said trying to act calm but the squeak that came out of my mouth said otherwise.

He tilted his head to the right watching me intently with his predator like eyes of his. He grinned wilder exposing his white teeth.

He raised his hand up and stretched it towards me.

I closed my eyes waiting for the feel of his hands on my neck.

This is it. I'm really going to die.

His hands brushed my neck and a little gasp escaped my throat.

But instead of his hands been on my neck like I thought, I felt it stroking my hair.

"Open your eyes princess, I'm not going to hurt you" he said.

I opened my eyes slowly to see him smiling at me.

The jerk, he was teasing me!

"Why...why didn't you do it?"

"Because"

"Because isn't an answer Mr Uchiha" I retorted.

"I know" he said still stroking my hair.

Then he lent down to my height and whispered into my ear "You are really silly for doing that Miss therapist. The guard could come in anytime and if he found out you released my cuffs,you could lose your job"

I gulped. He was right about that..but I didn't care, I was confirming a theory and luckily he passed.

He straightened himself and brought his hands forward. "Cuff me back"

I nodded and picked up the cuff, gently placing it back on his wrists.

The alarm on my desk made a small ping indicating that the thirty minutes was over.

"I guess the time is up" I said.

As if on cue,a knock sounded on the door and the officer came in.

"Times up Miss Haruno. Let's go Sasuke"

"Of course" Sasuke said turning around "See you next time Sakura"

That caught my attention and I looked at him.

Hearing him say my name was like a melody to my sounded so perfect coming out of his lips.

"Yes ...see you next time Sasuke"

It wasn't until they left and I heard the sound of the door closing, did I let out a shaky breath I didn't even realize I was holding at all.

My hand went to my chest and I could feel my heart pounding like drums.

"That was a close one" I muttered "I'm not trying that again"

••••••••••••••••

 _ **Thanks alot My little dutch dragon, emily da great, moonlightgirl25,yamora love n friendship and guest for reviewing...so sorry for the late update ...I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So sorry for late update. I have been so busy with school but I hope this chapter makes up for it!**_

 _ **HIS THERAPIST...**_

 _ **Sasuke's pov...**_

When the police officer had told me that I had visitors, I wondered who they could be.

My only guess was the therapist, but then again what motion would she have to visit me?.

I wasn't the lest shocked when I saw who my so-called 'Visitors' were.

Even the most dummy of all dummies would be able to see through there ridiculous outfits.

How they were able to get past the guards without being questioned is beyond me, but I suspect a blonde idiot to be behind it all.

Speaking of blonds, when the blonde haired 'lady' saw me, she grins and I roll my eyes.

"Oh sonny" 'She' said coming over and pulling me into a hug.

This freak was going to get it later.

I hear the officer mention something about me still been able to have families and how come they were still alive and willing to accept me for who I am before walking away.

The blonde lady leads me to the chair opposite the other lady who I can tell is already bored.

When the blonde notices no one staring, she gives a curt nod to the bored brunette who sighs before digging her hands into a small brown bag and bringing out a parcel.

Even underneath the wrapping, I could tell what it was.

"Care to explain?" I raise my eyebrow at them.

"Its a gun"

"I know its a gun idiot! But what for?"

"Because" the bored brunette begins "Obito wants you out today. Now that he knows your are alive"

"Hn. I don't feel like leaving today"

"Come on dude!" the blonde almost yelled "I didn't put on this outfits for nothing "

"Yeah. Its better we don't go back empty handed or Obito will have our heads"

"Boss man can do what he wants with you" I say earning two hard glares from them.

"Fine. Tonight, but on one condition"

"And what's that?"

"We bring little miss therapist along"

 _ **Sakura's pov...**_

The ticking of the clock seemed to consume the room,banging in my ears.

I send my gaze to it seeing that it was already 9pm.

I tap my foot on the marble floor, checking through the papers in front of me and looking around with uneasiness.

I have never stayed this long in work but today I had to handle a different case.

I'd be seeing another physcopathic patient tomorrow and so I had to go through all his files to know the kind of person i'd be dealing with.

 _ **Patient 2580: Akasuna no Sasori**_

A man who was responsible for the raping and murdering of fifteen women all in one day.

A scary thing I tell you.

And yet they hand someone like that over to me?

I look at my wall clock again.

9:08 pm.

"Ugly ,you there?" Sai's voice came from behind the door and I jumped in shock.

Taking a deep breath,I calmed myself before answering.

"Yeah"

He opened the door with a light push and walks in "You still around?"

"Yeah, I wanna go through all these before I leave"

"Need help?"

"Nah, don't worry. You should go,I'm sure Ino would be expecting you"

He stared at me for long before sighing "Fine, just go home on time okay?"

"I will"

"See ya later ugly"

I smile ''Bye"

He walks out and once again I am left alone in my office.

It was a quarter to ten when I finished.

I walk out of my office and begin to make my way to the exit door.

The sound of my heels hitting against the hard floor.

The hallway was so quiet,I could practically hear my heartbeat.

Did I really stay that long?

"Excuse me miss"

Another voice says making me turn around to face a sun kissed blonde with deep blue eyes. His cheeks has whisker like marks and he had a tattoo on the base of his neck that looked very similar to the one I have seen on Sasuke.

"Excuse me, who are you?"

He smiles "I'm the new guard here. I'm on night duty tonight and I was just going around thinking I was the only one. Kinda surprise to see you"

"Oh" was all I could say "Well, I was about leaving now"

His eyes lit up and a grin finds its way to his face "I see. Well then can I escort you?"

"I could use some company"

He nods and starts walking with me.

We both walk in silence and somehow I had a feeling that something terrible was going to happen soon and this new guard beside me wasn't even helping.

As soon as I thought those thoughts, the whole hallway is engulfed in sudden darkness. The lights had gone out.

"Um,guard?" I call out but receive no response.

Was I alone?

Oh my God...did he leave me?

"Hey, where did you go?"

I hear a silent click that sounded like someone pulling a trigger and then footsteps.

I wasn't alone.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrap around my waist, pulling me up.

I scream,thrashing and kicking wildly "Let me go!"

I hear my captor mutter a 'troublesome' and then went quite.

"Let me go!" I yell throwing a harder punch.

"Ow,woman that hurt!"

I feel my anger build up and I'm about to deliver another punch when I feel something wet cover my nose and I start to feel dizzy.

My eye lids begin to drop slowly and before I pass out completely.

I hear a very familiar voice whisper to me "Its alright princess,I've got you...I've got you"

 _ **Seems like our therapist has been kidnapped.**_

 _ **What will happen now?**_

 _ **Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter ...it shows that you guys are enjoying the story and that makes me glad..till next time!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**HIS THERAPIST...**_

••••••••••••

 _ **SASUKE'S POV**_

 _ **EARLIER ...**_

"We're all going to die tonight!" A man shouted, banging his cuffs against the metal bars.

I smirked trying hard not to look his direction. I knew he was just another prisoner trying to entertain himself by saying such things.

But the truth is...it could really happen tonight.

I stroke the gun in my hand carefully waiting patiently for the right time.

The time to strike.

I hear footsteps and I see a officer walking towards the man who is still shouting.

"We're all going to die and you'll be the first officer!" the man laughs "El Cazador will kill you"

The officer sends his gaze at me and I shrug. Not my fault the guy was saying the truth.

"The only El Cazador we know is in jail and the only way he's getting out is through death"

I chuckle "Funny, I was thinking the same thing"

A loud clap of thunder took the officer by surprise and he jumps.

Then he sends me another deadly glare when he notices the smirk on my lips.

"Asshole" he said before walking away.

When I was sure he was out of sight, I remove the trigger from the gun and out fell a bunch of keys.

With a silent click, I open my cell bar.

"Now or never" I said slipping into darkness.

In the chaos of screams and howls from other prisoners,the guard comes back this time with two other officers.

"Everyone calm down!" one screams in panic "Damn, the uchiha's cell is open,where did he go?!"

"Find him, find that bastard!"

The two guards run the opposite way leaving behind my favorite officer.

"Damn you Uchiha! where did you go?!"

"I'm right here" I said coming out of the darkness, my hands up in surrender.

He reaches for his walkie talkie but before he can have a chance to speak into it...Someone comes up behind him and stabs him in the back.

His eyes widen a little before he falls down flat

"Get the key, Naruto's got the girl" he said.

•••••••••••••••••••

Sakura's pov...

The sound of someone talking is what wakes me up.

I could feel my body trembling and I also felt cold all of a sudden.

I dare not open my eyes for what I would see.

For all I know was that I was trapped in a speeding vehicle with strangers and of course one of them is Uchiha Sasuke.

When I finally open my eyes, I see the blond guy who pretended to be a guard, driving the car.

His hands were tight on the steering wheel and his gaze focused on the road ahead.

Beside him in the passenger's seat was a man who looked very bored, probably the one from earlier.

Then there was Sasuke sitting on my right ,his eyes fixed outside.

I try to wiggle but realize I was tied up.

"She's awake" the blond said, watching me from the rear mirror.

Sasuke straightens and turns his gaze to me "Well hello princess, sleep well?"

I try to form a word but it gets stuck in my throat.

So I lick my lips and try again "W-where are you taking me to?"

"Somewhere Sakura" Sasuke whispers into my ear.

"Where is somewhere"

A malicious grin appears on his face and instead of answering me,he turns his attention back outside.

Great, just great.

Not only was I kidnapped by El Cazador, I had no idea where it is they were going or where exactly I am or what they were going to do to me.

I just hoped they don't end up hurting me.

•••••••••••••

 _ **So so sorry for late updates guys! School has been really stressful for me but I'm already on a break so I promise to be updating frequently.**_

 _ **A big hug and kiss to those who reviewed the last chapter.**_

 _ **LOVE YOU ALL!**_


End file.
